Free Time
by Vulcan Android
Summary: Voyager's crew had been flying through the Delta quadrant without disturbance for months. They had become bored, or become romantically involved. Seven and The Doctor were the only ones that weren't enjoying themselves. The Doctor finally made a move. Doctor/Seven (I wrote this long ago, forgive errors and silliness. :P)
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since anything exciting had happened on Voyager. Most of the crew were keeping themselves occupied with the holodecks, personal hobbies, or each other. Relationships grew and had been at their peak levels. It was nearly impossible for anyone to walk through the corridors and not see two people holding hands or kissing. Meanwhile, Seven had been working nearly non-stop, even after Captain Janeway had told her that everything was running efficiently and she should take a break and have some fun. But Janeway would always get the same response from her. "Fun is irrelevant." She could order her to stop working, but that was unnecessary. She thought up a cunning plan and it would greatly benefit two members of the crew, rather than just Seven.

She exited the turbolift and entered sickbay. She walked in finding the doctor sitting at his desk staring at his terminal screen. "I think you and the screen are evenly matched at a staring contest." remarked the Captain. "Oh," said the Doctor, "I was just going over some medical files I received from the last data stream." Janeway added, "You don't look like you're having too much fun doing it. Why aren't you having some fun? You know, singing or playing golf or something?" The Doctor replied, "I guess I'm just not in the mood..." Janeway took a seat next to him. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" The Doctor took a while to look back at her. He turned to her and tried to hide his emotions. "No, I am fine Captain. How are you?"

Janeway stood. "You are not fine, Doctor, and I know exactly what's wrong." Janeway said completely dismissing his question about how she was. The Doctor looked nervously up at her, hoping she had not figured out his secret. "Oh, and what is that, Captain?" She replied, "You are simply lonely." The Doctor looked down and thought deep and hard in his programming. "You're right. No one ever comes to visit just to see how I'm doing. They always just come for a scraped knee or a headache. And if I invite anyone to join me in the holodeck, they come up with a reason to not be able to do it." He looked away from the Captain thinking he had said too much. "Doctor, it's okay. We all feel lonely sometimes. You do have many friends that care about you, but they also have their own interests they'd rather pursue." The thought of Seven of Nine popped into the Doctor's head. She always worked herself to exhaustion. "I want you and Seven to spend some time. She needs to have some fun, and you need company to have fun with," Janeway said with confidence. The Doctor's holographic eyes opened wide and a smile had assimilated his face.

"That is a great idea Captain!" said the Doctor. Janeway, looking smug, gave him a smile and left the room. The Doctor took a deep breath, grabbed his holoemitter, and walked happily out of sickbay.

Seven of Nine was standing at her console in the Cargobay unaware of the nervous, love-struck Doctor outside the door. He paced back and forth trying to think of something he could say that she wouldn't respond with any sentence that involved the words "Irrelevant" or "No." He stood straight, lifted his chin, and walked to the opening doors. He walked up to Seven with a nervous smile. "Hello Doctor," Seven said without moving her attention from the console. "Hi Seven," The Doctor paused then continued. "You've been working for an awfully long time. It is unhealthy. Everyone, even liberated Borgs need to take a break and have some fun once in a while." Seven stopped pressing buttons and then looked at the Doctor. "Are you ordering me to end my work?" She said with her usual tone of voice. "Not at all. I just wanted to see if you'd like some company if you chose to have some fun. I see you do not. I'll let you continue. Sorry for bothering you." The Doctor said. His face grew a frown and he turned and walked to the door. "Wait," Seven said. He turned. "I will comply. Meet me in holodeck 2 at 1900 hours." The Doctor smiled. "Will do. See you then." He left and made his way to sickbay. On the way, the couples in the corridors weren't so depressing.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor made his way to Tom Paris's quarters and rang the electronic bell. "Ugh, who is it?" shouted from the other side of the door. "It's me! The Doctor! Emergency!" Tom jumped from his floor and turned of his old TV and opened the door. "What's wrong Doc? Who's hurt?" He shouted. "Oh, nothing like that, Mr. Paris. I need your help to look my best." Tom sighed and they entered his room. "For what? I'm not gonna give you some more hair if that's what you mean." He said sitting on his couch. "Oh, no, nothing like that! I am going on...well a date." Tom looked surprised and stood quickly. "Oh really? With who?" The Doctor smiled and turned his head to the side. "Seven of Nine." "Really!? Alright Doc!" Tom said patting him on the back. "Ok, let's go to the holodeck to try on some outfits. I have a good few in mind.

The Doctor stood there waiting for Tom trying to remember which of his many saved programs was the right one. "Oh, found it!" He exclaimed. "Computer, run Paris alpha 478." A fancy restaurant appeared with many women in very nice dresses filled the room. "Computer, change the Doctor's outfit to Tux number one." The Doctor was now in a simple black tux, black tie, black pants, and nice shiny shoes. "This is a bit...plain, don't you think?" said the Doctor. "Yeah maybe you're right. The first ten choices are quite like this. Computer, change the Doctor's outfit to tux 11." He was now wearing a Black tux similar, but he had a bow tie, rather than a tie. "Perfect!" Said the Doctor. "I want this one!" Tom raising an eyebrow said, "Well, alright. It actually does look better with a bow tie. Computer, save the Doctor's outfit under a new file. Call it Doc Tux one." The computer replied, "Saved." They stood there for a while. Tom added to the silence, "So, when's the big date?" "At 1900 hours." "Woah," Tom said, "You only have about an hour left! Well, good luck Doc!" Tom said. He then made his way out the doors and the Doctor stood there for a moment looking around the room. He felt nervousness, but at the same time, he felt _almost_ truly happy.

The Doctor was sitting in sickbay for the remaining time. "Computer, what is the time?" "5 minuets until 1900 hours." Replied the computer. He stood, pulled on the bottom of his tux jacket straightening it out, attached his holoemitter, and made his way to holodeck 2. He arrived at the door right at 1900 hours. Seven of Nine exited the holodeck just enough to open the doors. "Why, hello Doctor." Se was wearing a dark red outfit. The dress wrapped around her body, leaving half of her arms and half way to her knee uncovered. She had matching 2 inch heels and dark red toe nail polish. Her hair was down, curling to complete perfection. "You..look beautiful, Seven." "Thank you Doctor. You look well yourself. Was I correct in assuming 'fun' would be a nice dinner and dance? Or would you prefer me to start Tom's "Captain Proton" simulation?" The Doctor smiled. "Oh no, Seven, this is much more preferable." Seven smiled very slight as she turned to the holodeck. "After you," she said with her hand facing the doors. The Doctor looked up and started slowly to the holodeck doors.

The doors swung open and behind them was an old-fashioned night club. The lighting was soft and a male singer stood on the stage at the end of the room. There were couples dancing and couples eating together at tables scattered around the room. The entered and made their way to an empty table. "I know you do not eat, Doctor, but I thought the setting of a dinner would be more...fun." She said with that slight smile. "Of course, Seven. It's beautiful. I am very glad you agreed to this." The Doctor said with a pleasing voice. The man whom had ceased his singing a few seconds earlier said into the microphone, "This is for all you lucky men out there, here with the person you love most in the whole world." He began singing the arrangement titled "The very thought of you." The Doctor put out his hand to Seven. "Would you like to dance?" He said more confidently. Seven nodded and walked with the doctor to the middle of the room, joining 4 other couples dancing.

They stood close, both quietly feeling the most exhilarating feeling. As they swayed back and forth, the Doctor lip sung the words to the song. He stopped to say, "I have always loved this song." Seven added, "I have never heard it before. It is substantially more enjoyable then some of the music humans listened to in the 21st century. The music titled 'Rap'." The Doctor added with a scowl look, "I agree. I don't understand why they liked that horrific type of crap they called music." It was silent again. The Doctor began feeling nervous again, thinking about what he should say next. He thought, 'When should I tell her? Or should I tell her at all? Too soon?' He couldn't stop his mind from wandering around.

The next song begun titled "More than you know." The were now looking in each others eyes. The Doctor was feeling more nervous than ever, wondering what she was feeling. Or was she even feeling much? Was she just having 'fun' like everyone else? The Doctor had to know. He took a deep, holographic breath, and asked her, "Are you enjoying yourself, Seven?" She replied after a few seconds. "Yes, Doctor. This is much more enjoyable than most holodeck simulations I have been in." She was having fun and that helped the Doctor tell her something he had wanted her to know for many years.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Seven, I--" "Chakotay to the Doctor" He was interrupted. The Doctor takes a huge sigh. "Yes, what is it?" He said with frustration in his voice. "We're nearing an M class planet. The whole crew is taking shore leave. You are welcome to go as well. Report to sickbay." The Doctor looks in to Seven's eyes. _Ugh, I wish this was real. I wish nothing else existed but this holodeck. I wish I would have stopped this simulation before I started to believe it was real._ He thought. "Understood, commander," He said just so he could end this fantasy. He let go of Seven and looked down in disappointment. "Computer..." he paused, "...end program." In a second, everything was gone. The music, the room, his nice outfit, and the most important thing, Seven of Nine.

The Doctor exited the **real** holodeck and made his way to sickbay. He had spent too much time there. Even the feelings were there, but she wasn't.

Exiting the turbolift, he saw a large number of people trailing out of sickbay. They were there for a medical clearance for this shore leave.

He rushed through them to see Tom rushing around doing all the work. "Geez Doc, about time!" "Sorry Mr. Paris. I was busy." "Yeah, aren't we all." Tom said frustrated.

The Doctor wasn't just upset about not having Seven. Now there was suspicion. _Great! Tom's mad at me, along with the whole crew, eager to get on that nice planet to spend their time with their loved ones. _He thought.

Hours passed. After scanning and injecting and scanning and injecting, they were finally all gone. The Doctor sat. If he were flesh and blood, he'd be exhausted. Now he just wanted to turn himself off. He hated feeling like this. He opens his mouth, and out came the destabilizing words. "Computer, deactivate EMH."

And then there was nothing.

"Please state the nature of th-" His memory algorithms adjusted. He turned to see Seven of Nine. Shocked to see her, he said with no hope in his holographic heart, "Seven? What do you need?"

"I did not wish to go on shore leave. Me and you are the only ones on board. Commander Tuvok was going to stay, but Neelix and the Captain basically forced him to join them."

The Doctor's nerves began to erupt, but more vigorously then they had previously in the holodeck. "I see," he said. "Do you need medical assistance?" He said thinking there could be no other reason she would summon him.

"No, I do not."

"Then what do you need?"

"I do not need anything, Doctor. But I do want something."

He thought_ What could it be? Advice on some other crew member she was in love with? Nah, too far fetched. Help carrying something? Anything but my company I bet. _

"Your company, Doctor."

The Doctor's brows lifted in surprise. "My company? Why mine? You could go to the planet and have the whole crew's company."

"Do you not wish for my company, Doctor?"

Nearly yelling, he said, "Oh no, no! That's not it. I just didn't think you'd..oh never mind. I'd be glad to." he said trying to not sound suspicious. "What would you like to do?" _Ok, I need to stay cool. Se's an ex-Borg. She needs company. She didn't want to go down, so I was all that was left. It's not like she really wanted to spend time with specifically me. If this planet wasn't here, none of this would be happening. _He thought.

"I am unsure. Before the crew left to the planet, they were all having...'fun.'"

"Is that what you want to do, seven?" He asked after a nervous gulp.

"There is no work for me to do and the Captain suggested it. We could continue your teachings on humanity, if you wish."

_Now, this is actual 'fun.' Not my kind of fun. _He thought. _But, there are many types. Maybe I should ask her which type she'd like to try._

"Well Seven, there are many types of 'fun.' There are categories, then subcategories, then topics, then choices."

"Start with the categories." She said in her usual firm tone.

"There is Physical, mental, and emotional.

After some thinking she replied, "Can I chose all three?"

"Well..I suppose. Let's see." He paused to think. He couldn't get his mind off of what holographic Seven chose. Now THAT was fun. "Let's go to the holodeck and see what's in the database."

They walked. Felt like miles and years passed to the Doctor. If the ship wasn't running and his eyes weren't open, it could have been as quiet and as dark as it is when his program is offline. He couldn't help but to wonder what she was thinking about. _What does she think about when she's alone? What about alone with me? Does she think about anything?_

To be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the holodeck and entered. "Okay, Seven. Let's see. The Physical fun would be something like a nature expedition, say a hike, rock climb, skiing, Or even more simple, like walking on a beach or dancing. something like that. Mental fun is something like a puzzle or anomaly. Something mentally challenging. And emotional fun, well, that's more of a...personal opinion about what is emotionally fun for someone."

"I do not understand that one. Explain."

"Well, see, like Tom Paris for example. Before he was with B'Elanna, he liked to meet women on the holodeck and play around with his emotions."

"His emotions are what he played around with? I thought it was the women he played around with?"

"It's.....complicated, Seven..."

"Perhaps if you gave me an example of what you found emotionally fun."

The Doctor looked away nervously. What was he supposed to say? _I just love to dance with you on the holodeck. It's very emotionally stimulating. Oh by the way, I'm in love with you! AHH what do I say?_

"I don't." He gasped out at the last second. _Well that was stupid._

"You don't what? Engage in emotional fun, or have any examples to share?"

She was standing there so innocent. Just a simple question. All she wanted was the truth, but that would be to devastating to say. "I don't have any good examples that would help your case." _There, that was good. Straightforward and gets me off the hook._

"I understand. Well Doctor, I am having difficulty choosing. You may choose."

_Oh just great. What am I going to choose? I don't think she'd be up for dancing on a bay with only the earth's moon as light. _

"This is your choice, Seven. What I choose would only be something fun in my opinion."

She stood there with no action or sound, staring down the Doctor's holographic eyes.

"Well... Maybe you'd like to go for a walk. Learn more about Earth's geology. How about... a shore. An uninhabited bay with a huge ocean to see and on the opposite side, a vast forest full of green plant life filling the empty spaces between the tall trees. _This is nice... Maybe she'd say yes to this._

"Acceptable." She said flat out.

The Doctor smiled. "Computer, put us on a bay, next to a stunning ocean on a plant life filled island lighted by the Earth's bright moon and no clouds." _Maybe I'm getting a little carried away._

The electronic walls transformed into the paradise the Doctor described. The Doctor looked around pleased. Seven looked around, not as pleased, but more pleased than she would be if she saw a Ferengi night club.

"Shall we take a walk?" The Doctor said.

"Yes." Seven added.

They both walked in silence for a few minutes. Seven facing the ocean and the Doctor looking down at his feet as he took each step.

"You know," The Doctor said convincingly, "Most people who walk on the shore do it barefoot. They say it's more pleasurable. Makes you feel more comfortable and connected with the landscape."

"I see." She said with no further addition.

"So....would you like to try that?"

They stop walking.

"I don't believe it would add much to this simulation."

The Doctor turned to her grabbing her by the shoulders. "C'mon Seven. You're here to have fun, right? Now just try this." He said in a slight aggressive tone.

Seven looked around and then back at the Doctor. "I will comply." She said.

The Doctor smiled and stood back and watched her almost struggle to take her foot-tight shoes off. She put them to the side and moved her toes around.

"This is a most...interesting sensation."

The Doctor moved to her side again and took a step to indicate they were to walk again.

"I told you." He said with a smirk. "Let's get a bit closer to the water so you can feel it."

They move closer. The water is startling to her at first and she hesitates to take another step. She looks at the Doctor whom looked as though he was sure it was ok. She continued to walk and realized it was sensational. The lighting was calm and easy on the eyes, the temperature was cool but not too uncomfortable, and it was fresh. Not like she'd ever admit how nice it was, but she had to say something, out of kindness.

"I admit Doctor, I was skeptical at first, but this has proved to be...fun." She said with a slight emphasis to the word 'fun.'

He smiled. "I told you Seven. I'm glad you're enjoying i--" "Ahh" Seven gasped not too loudly and stepped back with her foot in the air. He saw a rock where she had stepped and her lifted foot was dripping red.

"Seven, are you alright?" The Doctor asked in panic.

"My foot is cut. The holodeck safety precaution is off."

"I didn't think this would do any harm!"

"It is fine." She attempts to take another step but after applying her body weight, she limps to her other foot. "I am damaged."

He looked at her foot and felt bad. Even though it was just a cut, it was his fault. He took a big sigh and put her arm around himself to help her walk.

They limped to sickbay. If the whole crew weren't down at that planet, they would have gotten some teasing on the way. It was a good thing it was just them to so the Doctor could embarrass himself with only Seven being the witness.

They arrived and he helped her take a seat on the biobed. He rushed and grabbed an epidermal regenerator and the open skin cleared to a soft, flawless foot.

"Seven, I am so, so sorry."

"It is not your fault, Doctor. Me getting hurt was clearly not your intention."

"I'm glad you understand, Seven. Maybe we can try again sometime." He said with a bit of a question forming at the end of the sentence.

Seven replied after a pause, "Perhaps."

She stood and walked to the doors. "I require regeneration now. Good night Doctor." She said then turned and left the room.

_Great goin, Doc._ He said to himself.

He set the tool down at the improper place and didn't care. He walked slowly to his desk and sat, staring off wishing things could have gone differently.

Hours passed. He hesitated to turn himself off because he'd feel exactly the same way when he was to be turned on again. _Maybe if I just sit here and feel like this all night, it would be all worn out and go away._

He rested his head on his hand leaning on the desk. Suddenly his head shot up as he remembered: _Her shoes! They're still on the holodeck!_

He jumped up and walked quickly out the doors to find the princesses glass slippers.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

While he was running, he realized how unclear he was thinking. Telling the computer to transfer him there would be much faster. "Computer, transfer me to Holodeck two."

He appeared in the dark of the night. It was beautiful Such a shame it could not have been used more. He sat by her shoes and looked up at the sky. It was so appealing it made him feel a bit better.

He heard a slight shuffle in dirt quite a distance away. If it weren't for the apparent Holographically advanced hearing, he wouldn't have noticed Seven of Nine sitting parallel to him. He ceases to get up or say anything. Seeing her sitting, of all things to do, in this simulation. _Apparently she likes it! _

He sat there, looking at the beauty that shimmered against the water. She seemed as though she was projecting her own light, stealing the beauty from the bright moon above. This sight just made his protons shiver.

He wanted to stop staring, but couldn't. If she saw him, he could only imagine her being upset with him for invading her privacy. He, with difficulty, turned his head, laid back, and continued to look into the sky.

"Doctor?"

He was stunned. he jumped and stood quickly.

So much for the holographically advanced hearing.

"Ah, Seven," He said nervously, "I, uh didn't—you left your shoes here."

"I know. I returned to retrieve them. How long have you been here?"

He hesitated to answer, but he might as well tell her the truth.

"For about 10 minutes. I got distracted by the beauty of this place."

Seven turned her head to remind herself of the area and turned back with a calm and not aggravated look. "I concur. I returned for the same reason. Also, to retrieve my shoes."

The Doctor slipped a slight smile. "Again, Seven, I am so sorry about what happened."

"Doctor, it is not something to feel bad about. I am fine."

He stood, returning his gaze to the scenery.

"Well, I should be going now. I need to regenerate."

"I understand." The Doctor said with some disappointment to his voice. He sat back down facing the sea.

"Are you going to stay here?" She asked.

"Yes. For a little while." He said softly.

"Then, perhaps I will stay...for a little while."

He looked up in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"I do not like to be alone. I know you are different, but I am assuming you'd rather company yourself, am I correct?"

He smiled. "Your company is greatly welcomed."

After looking around and feeling uncomfortable to be standing while he was sitting, she took a seat next to the doctor.

_Maybe tonight's not a terrible waste after all. She's staying here. On her own will!_

"Computer, play Piano Sonata Number fourteen in C sharp minor composed by Ludwig Van Beethoven." Seven stated.

The music began to play and the Doctor was greatly surprised.

"This is a fantastic piece, Seven. Why did you want to listen to it?" The Doctor asked curiously and passionately.

"The moon reminded me of the title and the silence was not preferable to this." 

The Doctor smiled. "You have a good taste."

This was the most pleasing feeling the Doctor has ever felt, in real life. This was the real Seven of Nine, sitting with him in a beautiful place. His hopes raised higher than the moon that night.

A casual goodnight took place about 20 minutes later. He gracefully decided to walk back to sickbay.

_She seemed to enjoy herself. I think... I should..no I Will ask her to do something like this again. I must! _

_I can do it! I'm doing it, and That's that! _

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." The Doctor turned around to see Tom Paris holding Harry, who had been heavily wounded.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked loudly with concern. He helped Tom, who didn't look too well himself, put Harry on the biobed.

"He was attacked by aliens on the planet."

"I though the planet was uninhabited?"

"Well we were wrong. The aliens cloaked their existence and technology, which seems quite superior to ours. Most of the crew is down there as hostages."

The Doctor began to scan Harry. "How many crew members besides you, Harry, myself, and Seven are on board?"

"Doc, Seven is down there too. She was captured."

He went into shock. He stopped moving and his mood fell with his eyebrows.

"What!? Why did she go down there!?" The Doctor shouted.

"The Captain asked her to come down quickly to see if she knew of the species. She did not. That was before hundreds of them came from nowhere and captured everyone!" Tom grew frustrated at the Doctor's only concern on Seven and took the hypospray intended for Harry and injected it himself.

"Doc, there could be many more casualties. We need everyone's attention. Take care of Harry. Do whatever you can. We're gonna need him!" Tom rushed out of sickbay. The Doctor continued to stand there in shock, having difficulty to consume the information presented to him.

_I can't believe it! Why did I go offline? What if she's hurt!? Ugh, okay, stop focusing on just Seven. Many people are in danger. I've got to do something._

He scans Harry a last time. He was stable for the moment. His body needed rest.

"Computer, locate Tom Paris."

"Tom Paris is on the bridge." The computer responded.

After grabbing his Holoemitter, he rushed to the turbolift and entered the bridge.

"Tom, do you have contact with the captain?"

"No. I've hailed everyone but no response. I'm guessing they're all captured."

"Well what do we do!?" The Doctor yelled in panic. The love-struck emotions only mixed with the more concerned ones. This was serious.

"How long until Harry can get up?"

"Well, he could function in about an hour, but more rest is recommended."

"He'll have to deal. It's up to us three."

Tom was figiting with the console and the Doctor stood there trying to think of something they could do.

"How did you and Harry get away?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, we returned to the ship to get a new pair of clothes. We kinda tore ours up while playing this game call--" "No need for unnecessary details, Mr. Paris." The Doctor interrupted.

"Right," Tom continued, "Well, they took down their cloaking device and the ship detected hundreds of life signs. So, Harry and I went down to see what was going on. They were everywhere. They had unfamiliar guns and blunt objects. Harry and I avoided the phaser-like shots, but Harry was badly hit by one of the blunt things. We took a shuttle back. We brought the shuttle down there because we needed the—Right, no babbling. Anyway, that's when we got here."

The Doctor took a deep breath. He was blank on ideas. This wasn't his expertise.

"Do you have any ideas?" The Doctor asked.

"Well....I suppose we'll have to contact the aliens and ask what they want."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Hmm...Perhaps we can send you down there to negotiate. They can't beat you with a blunt object." Tom said almost excitedly.

"Sounds good to me." The Doctor said. He was happy to be able to help. It was times tike these that he felt important and special. These times, and the times Seven spends time with him.

They took a stroll back to sickbay and woke Harry up and explained to him what their plan was.

"Okay, Doc. You ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said with a worried yet sarcastic tone.

"I'm going to transport you to the spot all the communicators are. Good luck Doc."

The Doctor nodded and was beamed away.

To be Continued....


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor appeared in a dark, yellow-tinted room. The room had screens covering a wall accompanied with consoles facing outward. This room extended about 5 feet in each direction with a door standing at the left side of the room. To the Doctor's side was a container on a table full of the crew's communicators.

He walked to the door and it did not slide open. He put his ear against it to hear anything from the other side because the door lacked a window. He did not hear anything so he lifted his head to study the door. To the mid right of it, There was a hole just big enough for his finger. He slid it in and the door slid open, surprisingly slowly and quietly.

He looked out to a long, dark hallway. He began slowly walking down the hall and the lighting got slightly brighter the further he went. Once he arrived to where the light seemed to be illuminating from, he was surrounded by jail cells protected by alien force fields containing about 6 crew members per cell. Most of them were on the floor sleeping or hurt. The ones that did notice the Doctor tried to ask him for help. The Doctor assured them that he was doing his best and to stay quiet.

He continued searching for the captain. After inspecting all of them, the Captain and Seven of Nine were nowhere in sight. He crouched down by the cell containing Chakotay.

"Chakotay," He whispered, "Wake up."

Chakotay opened his eyes half way and slightly lifted his head to see the Doctor.

"Doctor," he whispered with difficulty, "Where is Captain Janeway?"

"I don't know. Her and Seven are not in any of these cells. Do you know where they could be?"

Chakotay sat up. "Doc, keep following this hallway and at the end to your right is a big room we were before. It seemed like that was some kind of office for their leader."

"Okay," said the Doctor, "Is anyone really hurt?" He asked with great concern.

"Perhaps, but you can't get to us, and that is not our main concern. We'll have to worry about that later. Be careful Doctor."

He nodded in agreement and stood. He started walking down the hall and it became much darker. There was a little light at the end. Once he got to it, he noticed this door had a window. The Doctor peeked his face in the window to see inside.

He saw the Captain standing between two aliens holding her. The three of them were facing another alien sitting behind some desk-like alien thing. Janeway looked hurt, exhausted, and aggravated.

The Doctor could only see their mouths moving but could not hear them speak.

They weren't quite in visual range of the door, and the previous one was very quiet. Hearing them talk could be quite important, the Doctor thought. He decided to open it and sneak in.

He entered and hid behind a wall that separated the room and the door area.

"I don't believe I have to repeat myself, Captain."

Janeway looked away in disgust and looked back at him.

"Like I said, I can assist you off the planet, but I can not, and WILL not give you my ship! We're trying to get home and it's so far aw--" "Enough!" The alien interrupted.

"Tell whoever is on your ship to take us there and teach us how to control it. We want off this ball of filth, NOW!"

Janeway looked down in disappointment.

The lead alien said to his buddies, "Take her to the brig!"

They held her roughly and dragged her towards the door.

The Doctor backed up to the wall facing the door and sat still as a rock. The aliens and the Captain entered the door, missing the Doctor's presence.

Once they were gone, he turned back to look at the leader alien. He sat there looking frustrated. He pressed something on this device strapped to his arm.

"Talhanok, Bring her." He said.

"Yes sir." Replied the voice.

Shortly after, the doors in front of the alien's desk swung open and A very large alien entered, carrying Seven.

The Doctor's eyebrows lifted and his face grew with worry.

"Put her there." The lead alien said pointing to his desk.

The large alien carrying Seven dropped her inconsiderately on the table.

"Leave us." Said the leader. "I wish not to be disturbed."

The big alien nodded and left.

The alien walked around his desk looking all over Seven.

"So," the alien said to the unconscious ex-drone, "Did you enjoy it? Enjoy stealing us, turning us into those...things."

The alien's voice and face grew with anger.

"Stealing my friends, family," he hesitated, "My WIFE!" He hit Seven violently in the face. Her head swung to the side as an unconscious one would.

The Doctor became furious and nearly yelled, but he held himself back.

"We will have revenge. We will get our people back from you filthy Gesh-kast!"

Whatever that meant, I'm sure it wasn't kind, The Doctor thought.

"Hehehe, but you...you don't look quite like them. You only have a few implants on your skin. You're still filthy." He said.

The alien got on his desk and stood over Seven of Nine.

"I wonder if you have implants under this clothing of yours."

The alien reached to his side and pulled out some kind of knife. He squatted down and reached to cut her clothing.

The Doctor jumped out and yelled "Stop!" He ran towards him.

The alien turned in complete shock and jumped down. He growled and lunged at the Doctor with his knife.

The Doctor stood there as the alien's arm and knife went through his projectioned body.

The alien looked at him confused and angry.

"What are you?" He asked frustrated. "Just a hologram?"

"Let her go." The Doctor said.

"Or what?" He asked doubting the Doctor could do anything comparing to his size to his own.

The Doctor looked around as if he was looking for a weapon.

"Ha ha ha!" The alien laughed and turned to continue his work.

While the alien was turned, the Doctor pulled out a phaser hidden under his shirt and shot the alien to the ground.

He ran to Seven and checked her injuries. He couldn't tell much without a tricorder. He lifted her on his shoulders gently and made his way to the jail cells.

On the way, he was feeling scared, but heroic. Holding Seven like that. Of course, it was purely to save her life. It's not like he was carrying this lovely woman on a sunny beach.

He entered the door and hurried to the cells.

He looked through them and found the Captain in Chakotay's cell. He gently put seven down.

"Captain! What's going on?" Asked the Doctor.

"They want Voyager. They were abandoned here by their comrades. Apparently, their kind has been violently attacked by the Borg for many years. They were on a attack ship on the way to Borg cubes. The people here were dumped by the others. I'm not sure why. They want Voyager to get off the planet and attack the Borg."

"Are they insane?" The Doctor replied?

"Years of terror can do that." Chakotay added.

"What do I do, Captain?" The Doctor asked.

Janeway sat and put her hand on her chin. "We need to figure out how to open these cells."

"I knocked the leader unconscious with a phaser shot. Maybe he has some kind of device on him. I'll go check." The Doctor said.

"Okay, Doc. Be careful." Chakotay added.

He stood. Before he took his first step he looked down at Seven's face. She was glowing, even in this darkened lighting. He smiled slightly then rushed off. Chakotay happened to see that.

The Doctor rushed to the door and saw through the window other aliens looking at the phased one on the floor.

_Oh crap._ The Doctor thought.

Two of the aliens looked the Doctor's way and he ran as fast as he's ever ran back to the cells.

"Captain, they're coming. I have to hide!"

He grabs Seven and rushes off to the room he was previously.

He takes a communicator and presses it. "Doctor to Tom Paris?"

"Yeah Doc, how's it going?" Tom added.

"They're in force field cells. I have Seven with me. They're on their way, hurry, beam us up!"

"Okay, okay!"

He dematerialized with Seven in his arms.

They were in the transporter room.

He carried her to Sickbay. Tom was there to meet him.

"Doc, they were after you? You were supposed to be down there negotiating!"

"Well the Captain had already tried that and they don't care! They want the ship! Why can'y you just beam the crew here and then we take off?"

"Doc, their communicators are in a different room, and they are blocked by force fields. Don't forget, you're the Doctor right now, not the ECH. How's Seven?"

"I don't know. I want to run scans on her."

"Doctor, we don't have time for that. You need to go back down there and figure out how to save the crew! I'll care for Seven while you're gone."

The Doctor sighed as he looked at Seven.

"Fine. They should be gone from the room I was when you beamed me up by now."

"Alright, Doc. Good luck, again."

They went to the transporter room and the Doctor was back down there. At least Seven's safety wasn't clouding his concern this time.

To be continued........


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor appeared in the room he was before. He returned to the door leading to the prisoners. He thought should he risk it and open the door? What if they're right there?

He again though the idea of negotiating with these aliens would be pointless.

He paced around the room a little trying to make a decision.

He decided to just go for it. He opened the door and the halls were empty. He sighed with relief and ran to the cells. He got to the captain.

"Captain!" He said soft but loud enough.

"Shh! They're over there." She points to the end of the hall. Two aliens were pressing buttons on a console and looking at a screen on the wall. By the looks of it, they were trying to track down the intruder.

"Captain, how do they open these force fields?" The Doctor asked.

"They have some small pad that they use to command the cells. If you can get it, maybe you could figure out how to let us out."

The Doctor looked back at the aliens. He Nodded at the Captain and began to sneak quietly to the aliens.

They seemed quite occupied in their search, the Doctor's presence was as quiet as a hologram.

He looked at the console and saw the pad resting upon it. It was to the left alien's side.

This was a close call. He was going for it.

The Doctor reached his arm, stretching it, attempting to grab it with the very tip of his fingers. He grabbed it and lifted it oh so very slightly. The alien's breathing was deep and vicious. It was hard not to flinch.

He returned his arm close to his body with the pad and sneaked away. _That was too easy _he thought.

He went as slowly and as quietly he's ever walked.

Once he returned to the cell containing Captain Janeway.

"I got it captain." He said proudly. He began to inspect it. "Uhh...I'm not quite sure how to do this." he said in doubt.

"Face it this way." She said. She gave it a look and responded, "Press the yellow button and slide the red bar to the green side of the pad."

He looked slightly surprised and did as she said.

The force field disappeared and they were free. He continued to open all the cells and they all looked confused and panicked.

The Doctor got their attention quietly.

"Listen, go into that room and grab a communicator. Have Tom beam you up and once you're there, help him get everyone else." he whispered.

The Captain gave a smile towards the Doctor. He had taken quite a dangerous mission, and he is being quite the leader.

The crew snuck off to the room and left one by one.

The Doctor suddenly remembered the the aliens at the base of the hall. He turned, but they had gone. Hopefully they didn't see what happened and left the room.

The Captain was waiting until the whole crew left before she'd leave.

"Go ahead, Captain. Right behind you." The Doctor said with pride.

She smiled at him and pressed her badge and beamed away.

The Doctor took one last look around and smiled as he was about to leave.

Suddenly, Red lights appeared from the ceiling and an obnoxious alarm had sounded.

He rushed to press his badge but no response. The aliens rushed to the room he occupied. They had phasers pointed at him and shot. The beams went right through him.

The aliens stood confused for a few seconds and the Doctor saw no way around them to escape.

One alien said to the other, "He must me a hologram. What's that thing on his arm?"

"It's my medication." The Doctor responded sarcastically.

The aliens did not look amused.

"Come with us, or we'll destroy it." The one to his left said.

His face grew a sad frown as he realized he was now captured. It wasn't looking good for him.

Back on Voyager,

"Why can't we get a lock?" The Captain asked with utmost concern.

"A force field covered the entire base." Tom responded.

"Can we penetrate it?"

"The attempt would be futile, Captain." Tuvok said. "Their technology is much greater."

Alien torpedoes began shooting from the planet. They were strong.

"They're strong, Captain!" Harry shouted over the noise of explosions.

The Captain stared at the view screen looking at the planet feeling gilt about her next command.

"Get us out of here."

"But, the Doc!" Tom shouted.

"Hull breach, deck 11, 12, and 4!" Harry shouted.

"We'll come back once we have a plan! We have to leave! Tom, is warp drive online?

Tom turned. "Yes Captain!"

"Warp 5, now!" she yelled as she was being thrown around in her seat.

They blasted away.

The Doctor was led to the room Janeway was when he first saw her. He stood in front of the desk, lacking an occupant behind it. He looked around the darkened room. He slightly heard the doors slide softly open and the previous larger alien entered the room.

He did not look happy.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

The large alien sat and gave the Doctor a look; A look that could stun.

"Who are you?" The alien asked. "And give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you for shooting me and nearly killing me?"

"I'm your friendly neighborhood doctor." He replied sarcastically. The alien seemed unpleased with that answer and continued staring at him.

The Doctor sighed and added, "I am the emergency medical hologram on the ship you attacked. A lot of innocent people were hurt…" _Like Seven… _he thought.

"What you don't know is that we've been here far too long. We've used all the recourses we could find to make this base. It wasn't enough to rebuild a working ship. We need to continue killing those who have killed us!"

The Doctor's head turned like that of a curious puppy. "Who is killing your kind?"

"The Gal'hen mach." He said with disgust.

"I do not know them. What do they look like?"

"We call them that. It means life-takers. They are biomachines. You had one as part of your crew." He said.

The Doctor then realized what he was talking about. "..The Borg…" He said quietly. "The one in our crew is no longer part of the collective!" he said trying to be reassuring.

"That is not possible." The alien said in denial.

"It is! It was hard. Getting her from that drone attitude…but now…she's..perfect." _I don't know if I'll ever see her again._ The Doctors face grew with sadness.

The alien stood and looked angrier. "Tell us how to get them to come back. Then give us the ship and we'll let you live here. On this…planet."

Suddenly he thought if they'd even come back for him. _I'm just a hologram. It's too dangerous to come back for me. I suppose…that's it._

"I will no longer answer your questions nor will I help you in any way."

The alien stood silent then said, "That is not wise hologram."

"It doesn't matter. They won't come back and you'll never get off this planet!" The Doctor said more confident.

The alien took a deep sigh and called out, "Ig-mah!" Another alien entered. "Yes sir?" "Take it away until I figure out what to do with it."

Back on Voyager a few lightyears away and still quite a bit of damage to fix,

"NO! HELP!" Seven screamed as she gasped for air.

"Seven, it's okay! You and everyone else is back on Voyager…well…almost everyone. It's going to be okay."

Seven looked at Tom surprised to see him here in sickbay rather than the Doctor. She gazed around to gather her bearings then looked at Tom. "Who is not present on board?"

Tom looked down, then up again. "The Doctor."

Seven felt almost a panic inside but kept calm on the outside. "What is the rescue plan?" Seven said assured there was one.

"Well," Tom said not very sure, "We don't have one quite yet. We're still heavily damaged."

Seven stood quickly and said, "We need to- agghh." She moaned in pain and sat back down.

"Hey, take it easy. You're sore from your broken bones. You should feel better in a few hours." Tom reassured her.

She stood back up slowly and obviously painfully. "What are you doing?" Tom asked. "I need to help the captain figure out a rescue plan."

"I think you should stay resting in bed…" Tom said.

"I am fine." She replied and hobbled out the door holding herself up on the walls.

A little while later, Seven entered the bridge. There she saw Chakotay sitting. The whole bridge crew was silent.

"Where is the Captain?" Seven asked firmly.

"In her ready room." Chakotay answered. "Glad to see you better, Seven."

She ignored the kind gesture and made her way straight to Janeway. She rang the bell and heard, "Enter."

She made her way in and stood before Kathryn at her desk. "Captain, we must plan a rescue mission for the Doctor."

Janeway sighed and looked at Seven. "This isn't looking too great, Seven. We still have a lot of damage to fix. I'm not quite sure how we can possibly take down their force fields. I'm not sure what we can do."

Seven kept her face stern. "Well we cannot sit here repeating that we cannot do anything. We must at least think of ways to get him."

Janeway noticed her eagerness to get the Doctor back. She started to peak a smile because she had known from the start there was a spark between them, yet she ceased to smile immediately because of his current situation. "Well, Seven, If you have any Ideas, I'd love to hear them."

A few days past. The Doctor sat in the cell and did nothing but think. _They can't come back. They cannot risk the whole crew just for me! ..just for some..heartless hologram. Some inorganic being that you can just turn on and off at convenience. Yeah, they do need a doctor, but Tom is okay. Not that great..but okay. They could probably just hire some alien doctor or something. Granted he'd know nothing about the Alpha quadrant species…Ugh, listen to myself getting my hopes up! They're gone. Everyone! Tom, Janeway, Tuvok, …Seven….Seven of nine. Oh how that night was so beautiful. I can never forget it. She is the most beautiful person I've ever met! Her hair is perfect, her eyes, her voice, her everything! _He begins singing in his head, _There's a somebody I'm longing to see, I hope that she turns out to be.. Someone, Who'll watch over me. Although she may not be the gal some think of as handsome, but to my heart, she carries the key. Won't you please tell her to put on some speed, follow my lead, Oh how I need…. Someone..who'll watch…over me _He stops singing and takes a deep sigh_. That's it. I don't want this pain anymore. They'll kill me anyway…well..it's not killing..I'm just photons and force fields…. I think it's time I take off this emitter. Farewell little piece of freedom. I have nothing left. Goodbye delta quadrant. Goodbye Voyager. Goodbye life. Goodbye…Seven of Ni-_

The Door to the room he lay prison in slid open and he heard loud clashing and banging of phasers and fighting in the other room. Seven ran in and entered a key and the force field dropped. "C'mon Doctor. We must hurry."

The Doctor looked up. _Could this…really be happening? Am I really still alive?_

"Quickly Doctor." Seven said to him.

He stood and Seven grabbed his shirt and pulled his body to hers and kissed him with deep passion. She broke it quickly and handed him a phaser. "C'mon. Let's go."

The Doctor tried very hard to keep moving but after that entrance and kiss it was quite a challenge. They ran through the fighting between the aliens and the crew. She lead him to a distant room and put a commbadge on the Doctor and pressed it. "Two to beam up."

They both disappeared and reappeared in the transporter room. "How! How did you get in? How did you save me? " The Doctor asked in shock.

"Come Doctor. We still need to help them."

They rushed to the bridge and entered.

"The frequency is 14 18.7. Shoot at the appointed spot." Seven said.

"Fire!" The Captain said with a smile.

The ships weapons cut through the shields and the fell instantly. "Beam them out now!" The captain said loudly.

A few minutes passed. Tom's voice entered from the commbadge. "All here Captain. A few Major injuries, very little minor. We're gonna need the Doctor in here quickly."

The Doctor looked up. He still felt shock but hearing him say they "need" the Doctor made him feel like he really did have a heart, and it was warm and happy. "Doctor, you're needed in sickbay. Stop daydreaming!" The captain said firmly, but with a almost joking tone.

"Ah, yes, right away!" he snapped and ran out the door.

Seven stood there looking at the viewscreen watching the stars pass at warp speed.

"You did great today Seven. You risked your life, you thought on your toes, and you saved the Doctor. I'm proud of you Seven." The Captain said to her.

"He was essential to our crew. My life was less crucial and the crew needs a Doc-" She was interrupted by the captain. "Seven," She smiled, "I know why you really did it. Congratulations, and go be with him."

Seven took a deep breath and almost smiled. She had an almost pleasant look on her face as she left the bridge.

A few hours later the crew was all resting and recovering. The Doctor had finished with the patients and he was now just resting, even though he could not ever be exhausted. The fact he was safe back on Voyager made him satisfied.

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine." "Seven of nine is in Holodeck 1." The Computer responded.

The Doctor smiled and left sickbay. He entered the holodeck and found Seven sitting there on the beach looking up at the moon. She turned to see the Doctor. Her face was glowing and his smile grew. He walked in and sat next to her.

He turned to her. "Seven, you look beautiful."

"Don't you wish to know how I saved you?"

"More than anything." He said softly.

"Well, an alien phaser we had received from a planet we visited a few months ago could pierce the force field. We could not figure out the frequency of the phaser, but we did find out it's effects. One the phaser beam hits its target, the beam covers the victim with its energy. It does wound the target, but not enough to cause any real harm. It was more of a defensive weapon. So, on the planet next to the force field, I had Tom shoot me with it and I jumped through the force field unharmed. I then searched for a computer to access the information in the force field. I had no luck, however, I did find scanning systems. I scanned the force field with their technology and found a weak spot that out transporters could penetrate. The only spot we could beam enough people and make it through the weak spot was that small room I took you to. They sent away teams and we infiltrated. We were successful. We retrieved you and there were surprisingly no casualties. That is how I saved you, Doctor."

He just sat there staring at her. "Seven….You're perfect."

She looked back at him. That was the most touching compliment anyone has, or could give her. Though she was no longer Borg, she still strived for perfection. "Why did you kiss me?" The Doctor suddenly asked.

Seven turned her head feeling a little uneasy. "I….the crew needed a Doctor and I thought I was less important and… " She paused and took a breath. "You're perfect." She said softly and looked back at him. He then was the most handsome man she has ever noticed. He was perfect. The perfect hologram for this perfect ex-drone.

The Doctor held her face in his hands and she held him close. They spent all night together. Together alone. Together safely. Together happy.

Together, They were perfect.

The End

By: Kari Suknot


End file.
